


School sucks

by Tigi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Renly Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Sandor**

Sighing he looked in the mirror and cursed. He looked like shit, but this he had to expect, after last night. It was the last day of the holidays before the next school year started and he hated it before it even started.

All in the school knew him at the dangerous crazy hound who followed Joffrey everywhere. Worse they knew he was the charity case that followed Joffrey because his mother paid him. At first it was only for tuition, all other who tried to teach Joffrey something failed but Sandor knew how to get Joffrey to learn Something. You didn't asked him ot told him something you challenged him and got his blood up until he wanted to beat you. Still Joffres grades were bad and Sandor still had to help him to get grades good enough to not fail school. But that wasn't all, littel by littel his work field expanded. He doesn't minded it much at first, he could by new clothes, some that weren't secondhand and worn out by his brother. Later he stopped buying clothes because he still grew and he needed the money for something more important. But some of the things which now included his job aren't something he was proud of.

But it had it benefits to do the dirty work for Joffrey. There wasn't any friendship between them, he knew better. Plus Joffrey accepted him and didn't mind him being around and that was enough. How pathetic of you, he thought.

But pathetic pr not it got him money for food and some secondhand clothes and a littel saving. His sister Elenore needed that money too, she was younger than him and needed food even more. And someone to save her from this family, whispered a littel voice inside him, someone to save her from you, whispered the voice.

One day you are a monster like them,one day you will be like them and then you will be a threat to her. Then someone will have to protect her from you. That thought always hurt, but Sandor knew one day it would become true. Then the people wouldn't only have to flinch at his looking, they would flinch because he would be dangerous.

But maybe the money from Joffrey would let him buy himself a better life or at last her.

Whining for every bit of attention, money and acceptance that you can get. But beggars can't be chose. Groaning he remembered a other Bararteon who didn't only accepted him, but even enjoyed his company. 

Flashback

The party had been good, but Sandor couldn't stop his bad mood. Soon the school would start and this meant more time with his brother.  
More time were people starred at him and whispered behind his back about him.

After all eyerone knew Joffey and everyone knew Joffreys dog, who did all the barking and sometimes biting.  
School sucks, he thought.  
The he emptied the beer cup in his hand with one gulp.  
It tasted bitter and too strong, surely it wasn't pure beer but Sandor didn't cared and grabbed the next beer cup.  
The beer got the same fate as the other and he swallowed it down.

Slowly the beer made itself recognisable and damped his feelings.  
Despite being no lightweight he reeled himself getting drunk.

,,Slow down Sandor. You will be needed next football season."advices him a deep voice amused.  
Sandor recognised he knew the voice, but couldn't but his finger on it.  
Easily he could turn around and find out by looking, but somehow he doubted he could manage this without falling.

,,I don't think he's drunk uncle."answered a high annoying voice.

,,He definitely is. But don't worry. I'll drive him home."assured

,,Mom said he can sleepover. She promised and you know she barely let him stay here."complained the high voice.

,,Than I'll take him up and sober him up. Later you two can still have your sleepover."said the deep voice amused.  
Now Sandor got closer, he was almost sure who it was.

,,Renly!"he exclaimed and turned around.

Luckily Renly was fast in his feet and cought him, before he feel down.

,,Your right. Sober him up."commanded Joffrey his uncle.  
,,See you Hound."Joffrey told him and left.

,,Please try to stand. You weigh to much for me to carry you."reminded Renly him.

Together they managed to make it out of the house.  
Robert Baratheon, Renlys older Brother and Joffreys father was rich and owned a important company.The house with in which the party was, was a guest house on the Baratheon property.  
Renly dragged Sandor towards the big house, where the Baratheon family lived.

Renly was although being Roverst brother more Joffreys age and only twenty years old and looked much better then Robert.   
Suddenly Sandor remembering, the way Renly would look at him, when he was around.  
As one of Joffreys companions, he was quite often there and they both were even one or two times alone.  
Then Renly would make there Hands touch accidentally or stare at his ass.

Sandor himself wasn't gay but he could understand Renly.  
Because all people starred at him and whispered behind his back about him and Renly knew that this was the fate, he would face if anyone would ever found out, that he was gay.  
As far as he was concerned Renly could be as gay as he wanted.

Renly cursed all the time he dragged Sandor through the floor and up the stairs.

,,Hell why do you have to weigh this much?"cursed Renly.

,,Because muscles weigh more the fat."growled Sandor.

,,Are you saying I'm fat?"shot Renly hotly back.

,,No."staid Sandor and he didn't lied, Renly played football and was muscular and well built.

Still Renly eyed him sulking and dragged him to couch where he gave him water.  
Cup after Cup of water Sandor gulped down.  
Slowly he began to sober up.

End flashback

And now Sandor looked at the result.  
He looked like shit, but everyone would just think, that he got into a fight.   
Sandor got often enough in fights.  
The only think that saved him from getting suspended was the fact, that he had a scholarship.  
His coach always helped him with the decan and Sandors suprisingly good grades smoothed his edges too. The grades were the ground why he was even in the school. Long ago he discovered that his brain along with sport was the only thing that would get him out of his fathers house.

Sandor looked forward to the tone when he finished school. Gregor would finish before him, he too had a scholarship, at the same school as Sandor and Sandor did his best to avoid his brother every day. Often it worked but sometimes Gregor still charged at him, mostly at home and demanded money. Long ago Sandor learned to just give it him, best was it to hide the money, but if he had some with him it was better to give him or his brother would beat him bloody.

Their father never did anything.  
He wasn't often at home and seemed to fear Gregor, his own son.

Suddenly Sandor left the bathroom for his schoolback.  
As always he walked to school since it was not to far away.

And he had not the money for a car.

* * *

**Sansa**

The new school was impressive. Of course missed Sansa Winterfell, but the new school wasn't bad.

She could already spot the first hot guys.  
In Winterfell insisted on sending her, Arya and their brothers to a strict school, were dating was nearly impossible.  
But now they were in California, far away from her strict teachers.

She could already picture herself with a handsome boy, who would be her boyfriend.  
Maybe it would be even Joffrey the son of her fathers friend.  
All picture showed that he was handsome and had a good taste in fashion.

Sansa couldn't wait for the party, which Robert Baratheon would throw for the Starks arriving in the South.

,,Come. We have to find the administration office."commanded Sansa her littel sister.

Arya was always like a boy and surely didn't dreamed of what Sansa had dreamed.  
Her sister always would make skateboard tricks and hang around with some rough friends.  
As long as Sansa could recall Arya had know friends, who where girls.

,,Gosh. Don't be so excited. It's just a school, not a dancing ball."replied Arya gruffly, but she followed Sansa.

They walked on the school yard and Sansa couldn't resist to look everywhere.  
It was so cool!  
Then she spotted Joffrey.  
They hadn't met, but they had written and she already liked him.  
From the photos she recognised his blond hair and handsome features.

,,Joffrey."blurted she.  
Then she blushed, because she was silly.

,,Sansa. Is it you? Hound come and see!"he commanded.

And Sanda felt like a lightening streaked her.  
The young man on Joffreys side had broad shoulders and was impossible tall. His jacket was old and worn out and obviously second hand. His trouser too showed that his family lacked money.  
But what really knocked her out was his face.  
His complete left half of the face was covered with scars.  
Gasping she looked at him and couldn't help but starr. 

,,Don't look so shocked, he only bites when I tell him."assured Joffrey here grinning.

Sansa blushed again and looked away from him.  
Here eyes rested on Joffrey and she smiled shyly at him.

,,You have to sit with me for lunch."told Joffrey her and starred at here.

Sansa mother had said she would soon give her THE TALK. But she could already see that Joffrey practically ate here with his eyes.

,,Do what you want. I'm gone."announced Arya and left.

Typically Arya thought Sansa. She only nodded and ignored that Arya rolled here eyes at here. Joffrey was a real gentleman, a littel like a knight from the tales her mother used to tell her. With a smile on his lips he showed here a part of the school and brought here to the administration office.

All the time the hound followed like a loyal dog and did as Joffrey commanded him. But the Hound didn't seemed to mind to get commanded around. Soon she learned that his name was Sandor Clegane and that he was together with Joffrey in football practice. According to Joffrey that was the ground why the Houbd was in the school.

,,His father works for the security company of my grandfather. Sandor is here because he got a scholarship because he is so athletic and kind of a dork, plus some say that there are a few coaches already looking for him as soon as he finished school here."announced Joffrey.

With no word Joffrey mentioned why the Hound were so ragged and worn out clothes. But she guessed that Sandor came from a poor family.

The Hound didn't even seemed to listen at all. But Sansa heared every word. Still she couldn't look him in the face but she began to feel really ashamed for gasping when she saw his face. Soon Joffrey left here at the administration office.

* * *

**Ayra**

Typically Sansa and her thing for boys.  
What did she even saw in Joffrey?  
She could see that Joffrey was handsome, bit looking wasn't everything.  
Because Joffry looked almost one of these damb fucking knights.  
On the other Hand the one they called the Hound looked like a brute, with his broad shoulders and height he looked like he could break anything and anyone. 

The only positive about there move seemed that you could go surfing in California.  
Arya looked forward to learn it and maybe learn a few new skate tricks too.

,,Are you new?"asked a friendly boy.  
The boy looked handsome and if Sansa would be here, she surely would be flattering here eyelashes at the boy.

,,Who are you?"asked Arya suspiciosly.  
Because she wasn't Sansa ans she wasn't stupid.

,,I'm Gendry Waters. This is Hot Pie."announced he and pointed at a boy who smiled at here.

,,Are you knew here too?"asked Arya hopefully.

,,No, but we can show you the administration office. You get easily lost in this building."declared Gendry.

,,We know because when we were knew we searched for an complete hour, without finding it."declared Hot Pie.

,,It would be nice of you to show me."admitted Arya.

,,Good than let's go."said Gendry.

,,Was the other girl your sister?"asked Hot Pie suddely.

,,Yes but don't think I'm like here. I you ever expect me to were a dress you are dead to me."snapped Arya.  
She hated how Sansa always drawer all attention to her.

,,Calm down."muttered Gendry.

,,Oh I didn't even started yet."explained Arya him.

* * *

Hot Pie and Gendry were nice, a littel annoying but nice.  
Then there was the friend of them, Mycah, he was nice too.

Arya already started to like them all, because they said she could go skating with them.  
Here first day at the school and she already had friends.  
Her mother would be surprised.

Suddenly Aryas attention was drawn to Sansa and her friends.  
Joffrey was a jerk, it was a fact that she had from Gendry, Hot Pie and Mycah as well.  
But you only had to look to see it.  
Joffrey was spoiled and thought him better then everyone.  
The Hound wasn't much better, because he always did as Joffrey said he should.  
One time he even beated a freshman up, because Joffrey told him so.  
Everyone called him the Hound because of his looks and because he followed Joffrey like a dog.

,,He is like a puppy following its master. Even through he has a scholarship and is rearly poor much unlike Joffrey.  
And Joffrey looks down on everybody whose parents don't have a bunch of money."explained Hot Pie.

,,He sounds like an ass."declared Arya.

,,Because he is one."confirmed Grendry.

,,Don't you want to sit with us?"asked Sansa suddenly.

Arya snorted, Sansa only didn't wanted anyone to know that she had friends who weren't completely rich.

,,No I don't want to sit with your asshole friends."snapped Arya.

,,You don't even know them."argued Sansa.

,,But I have heared enough."

,,So you are know a gossip listener. Never thought you are one of this girls."said Sanda with a sweet smile.

,,I'm not! You are the one who is always after gossip!"short Arya back.

,,And? I just want to know what happens. At least I admit it.  
But you know that I don't want you to sit with us.  
Have a nice day."Sansa said and turned around.  
Polite as always she had even said Goodbye.

,,Who that is your sister?"asked Gendry a littel suprised.

,,She is hot."announced Hot Pie.

,,Don't you ever dare to go out with my sister."growled Arya at him.

,,Calm down."Grendry once again said.

,,No. I don't want to talk about my sister or here shitty friends."shot Arya hotly at him.

* * *

**Sandor**

The whole world seemed to adore Joffrey.  
The littel redhead seemed to he already charmed by Joffrey and his charm.  
All the time at lunch she looked at Joffrey like he was an angel walking on the earth.  
If she only knew.  
She wasn't the first girl Joffrey seduced, used and then dumped for the next girl.  
Joffrey always wanted the newest and hottest girl and as soon as he was bored the next girl was his goal.

As far as Sandor knew Joffrey never had a longterm relationship.  
Often enough Joffrey dumped the girls after they had sex with him.  
But no one openly called him on his shit.  
After all Joffry was Robert's son and Robert donated a large amount of money to the school.  
Plus Joffrey was a good actor.  
No one saw him dump the girls public or ever speak a harsh word to them. Not that Sandir was better he got laid from Cersei, Joffreys mother and so he shut his mouth.  
But it happens.

Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there.

That reminded him of his scars.  
Of course everyone saw his scars, but none saw the history behind him.  
No one saw his brother pressing his face against the burning coals.  
No one saw his father telling the plastic surgeon that Sandor didn't needed Surgery.  
Because what are a few scars? They cost too much money too cover them up.

But Sandor did.  
He saw it all.  
Saw how Joffrey smiled at Sansa but hiw his eyes seemed to be empty.  
He saw the adoring look in Gendrys eyes when he looked at Sansas littel sister.  
But he saw even things he would like not to see.

He had seen Renly looking at guys, first unconscious than with fear in his eyes.  
He too saw that Cersei despised Robert Baratheon, her own husband. And he saw how she looked at other man.

Everyone thought Sandor was as dump as shit, but he wasn't THAT dump.  
True he wasn't the smartest but he was clevere then they thought.  
Because now one saw him a treat when it came to such things he saw almost everything or heard of it.  
Still he liked to visit sometimes the Blig of the Whisperers.

Ignoring whatever Joffrey and Sansa talked about he took his phone out and searched for the blog.  
None knew who the Whisperer was but the Whisperer seemed ton know everything.

* * *

Hey girls and boys,

I hope you enjoy your knew school year. But don't hope that the football season will be to good.

Because it seemed the Hound, a football star of our precious Gold Cloaks, seems to developed a drinking problem.

Surely he is no lightweight with his nearly two hundred pounds, but watch it Hound.

After all the decan will not overlook the underdog forever...

Now to our new school members. I seems the Starks are honouring us with their presence! Not only one but two Stark girls have come to our school. The first rumours are confirming a fight between them. Was it a fight about a littel blonde Guy who thinks himself king.

After all the blond guy is used to rule the school, we all can remember the poor boy who dared to speak up... 

But if you anger the master you have to expect the fangs of the dogs.

See ya all.

* * *

Damn it thought Sandor.  
He hadn't a drinking problem.  
Sometimes he had a aggression problem, that he could admit.  
And he had drunken to much on some occasions but not that much!  
Eye rolling he concentrated again on the conversation on his table.  
Better he hadn't done this.  
They talked about fashion and clothes!

* * *

**Gendry**

A smile spread on Mycahs face.

,,Look what the Whisperes writes!"exclaimed Mycah amused.

,,Who are the Whisperes?"asked Arya, when all began cheking there phones.

,,No one special. All students can write the newest gossip on the platform anonymous."explained Gendry. 

Then he showed here how to find the platform. Sometimes Gendry really liked to play the Gentleman for Arya he would do such things. Soon she smiled too. Her smile seemed devilish and somehow hardcore.

,,I knew the Hound looked even more grumpy then usual."amused Hot Pie.

,,Jup he could what he deserved. Karma if you ask me."explained Mycah.

,,I really like Karma at this moment."said Gendry. He remebered when he first came at the school. At first he hoped he and Sandor could be friends. They were from the same place, Flea Bottom. But soon the Hound proved that this was impossible. They both weren't as rich as the majority but the had nothing in common apart from this. Well maybe we share the common point of family problems.Everyone knew how Sandor and his brother were constantly at each other throats But that was it.

,,Who is the poor guy, who dared to speak up?"asked Arya confused.

,,A freshman who annoyed Joffrey somehow. A month later the guy turned up all over with bruises. None saw it but it is common knowledge that the Hound did it. After this he was never seen again"explained Gendry.

He didn't get what the guy did to deserve the treatment, but not long after the fight he left the school forever. None of his friends ever heard from him again.

,,What an asshole. The Hound should be castrated and quartered and Joffrey too."spat Arya out.

,,They should but somehow nobody seems to stop them. They do what they want."said Hot Pie helpless.

,,Don't get to angry, for now we can't do anything. But we can ask Hot Pies Mother if she will give us some off her leftovers later."said Gendry trying to lighten Aryas mood.

Hot Pies mother was legendary. All people who lived in the city had heared of her. She was the Baker and cook in the city who did the best meals. She also made a good living and had always leftovers of her newest creations.

,,Leftovers are always good. But I can't my parents expect me today right after school."

,,Okay but how is tomorrow?"asked Gendry eagerly.

,,Sure. Give me your number and I write you. Then we can all enjoy the food."announced Arya.

Gendry tried to not to smile to bright when he gave Arya his number. After all that didn't vaunted as a date. But it was pretty damn close.

,,Do I get a say in this? It is my familys leftovers we are talking about, after all."declared Hot Pie.

,,No you don't. It is already done."said Arya bluntly.

* * *

**Eddard**

His littel girls seemed so grown up when they left home today. He sat in his new office and looked thinking out of the window. A new and less strict school. Maybe it is even better in the end. After all his sons had been pretty wild as soon as they left the schools. The school laws had been to strict and as soon as they were free of them they had done everything they were allowed to.

Still they were his girls and he had to protect them from the world as good as he could without imprisoning them.

Sighing he put his ear in his Phone.

,,Jory?"he asked.

,,Yes, Ned?"

,,I want that you get every licence number of every car which turns up at our home and brings the girls home."

,,Do you want a background check too?"

,,I suppose so."

,,Anything else Ned?"

,,No. Thanks Jory."

As always he felt calmer after speaking with Jory. The man had something reassuring and calm about him which qualified him perfectly for his post as a security chef.

Sighing Ned returned to his work,but now he felt somehow saver

But he had to talk with Catleyn about THE TALK. After all they both were old enough and he preffered the Talk rather sooner than later.

* * *

**Sandor**

It was a typically rich and adult people party if you asked Sandor. But none would do so. The party was boring and annoying and there were people who saw him the first time and starred at him.

He wear his best clothes, but they still looked like shit to what all the others wear.

At least Renly was there, that meant one human being tha wasn't completely spoiled. Sandor gussed Tommen and his littel sister were okay too. But he suspected they would be so spoiled too.

Of course Sandor had come originally for Joffrey, but the blond shit ditched him soon enough for the pretty redhead. She is like a littel bird always chirping and singing.

,,Isn't this Joffreys girlfriend you are starring at?"asked Renly him bemused.

,,Not really. They aren't together."muttered Sandor.

,,Yet. They aren't together yet."corrected Renly him softly.

,,Even if. She doesn't seem like a girl for a one night stand."snorted Sandor.

,,You are still doing this shit with only staying for one night and then you run away?"asked Renly dryly.

,,You just didn't got laid and are getting grumpy."growled Sandor.

,,Shut up."reminded Renly him.

,,Aye."confirmed Sandor. After all he wasn't going to argue with the only decent company.

Bow they both stood in silence.

,,Hound! Come I want to show the Starks the house."yelled Joffrey.

You mean you want to show of before the little bird thought Sandor dryly.

Sandor clenched his jaw but he joined the littel group and tried to ignore all the stares. Again he was the obvious underdog.  
He had always hated attention, people always seemed to think he didn't saw them looking at him or maybe they just didn't cared.

It wasn't just Sansa and her littel sister. There were also the Stark boys and there forster brother Theon Greyjoy.  
The youngest Stark boy stared at him with big huge eyes and whispered something in his older brothers ears.

,,If you want to say something say it loud."growled Sandor at the youngest Stark boy.

Instantly the youngest looked at him with fear and clung to his older brother.  
One of the older ones with red hair looked at him with a clenched jaw and seemed to be ready for a fight.

,,Did it hurt?"asked the youngest Stark.

Sandor eyed the young Stark now more carefully.  
The young boy was the first to ask that and somehow Sandor felt sympathy for the boy.  
The blue eyes of the young one looked at him somehow sad and like he was sorry.  
Long ago Sandor made it his goal never to lie.  
A Hound doesn't lied after all.

,,A lot."confirmed Sandor.

The older Stark one with the red hair still eyed him suspiciously.  
But that wasn't what got on Sandors nerves.  
No it was the pity in the eyes of the other he couldn't stand.

,,And who are you others?"snapped Sandor in his best crazy dog tones.

,,Robb."answered the oldest Stark son.

,,Theon Greyjoy."confirmed the one next to Robb.

,,Bran."said the one how stand next to the youngest.

,,Rickon."blurteď the youngest one.

,,And who are you?"asked Robb.

,,Sandor Clegane."growled the Hound.

,,You can call him also the Hound. Can we go now back to the thour?"asked Joffrey annoyed.  
As always Joffrey couldn't stand it that he wasn't in the centre of the attention.

,,Sure."the Hound replied.  
As much as he hated attention, as much Joffrey seemed to love it.

The tour was straight down boring, especially since Sandor knew everything.  
But Sanda looked at Joffrey with bid doe eyes as if Joffrey had put her under a spell.  
Typically the littel bird not only went for a handsome prince but also for a rich handsome prince.

* * *

**Arya**

What the hell was so interesting about a house tour.

Sometimes Arya had the feeling that all her siblings were lost causes. Some time ago someone must have amputated their brains and replaced them with boringness.

Especially Sansa who seemed to love everything that glitter and always begged their mother when they were younger for one more fairy tale. But normal life wasn't a fairy tale and Joffre wasn't a prince. She already couldn't stand Joffrey and his, I'm such a good guy, pray to me attitude. Plus she had seen how he treated one freshman who blocked his way to his locker. Joffrey didn't bothered to ask the boy to get out of his way. No his loyal dog Sandor Clegane dragged the freshman roughly out of Joffreys way.

The only thing Ary wasn't sure about, was if she despised Joffrey more or the Hound. Although the Hound was the one who got physically, Joffrey was the one who gave the command.

Funny, she thought. It reminded her of one of her crime series. Who was the true murder. The one who pulled the trigger or the one who gave the order?

,,Gosh and I thought you hadn't come. But hey than I realized that your mother would never allow you to not attend."

,,Jon."shouted Arya and hugged her older half brother. Jon was the only single in her family who got her completely. Of course she hot mostly good along with here other siblings but with Jon she always felt like he got her.

That was somewhat ironic, because Jon was also her only half sibling. Plus she and Jon looked the most alike. Her mother had never made a secret about how she was angry at her husband for fathering Jon.

But gladly her mother didn't let it out on Jon. She always tried to be a mother for all of them. Even Theon who was a foster child, after he lost both of his parents.

,,I missed you."declared Arya.

,,I konw. I missed you too. It was first so boring to go to University."

,,First?"asked Arya amused.

,,First. Not soon after I finally got used to our boring new lifestyle Theon and Robbe began to go partying. Than they came back at completely unreasonable hours and woke me up."complained Jon.

,,Poor Jon."said Arya witha smirk.

,,Not funny. I want to see you when you get woken up at two in the morning."muttered Jon.

,,Belive me you would regret it to wake me up."assured Arya him.

,,And that isn't the worse. I seems like all girls at university think Theon and Robb are the hottest guys they have ever seen."declared Jon.

,,Oh are they bringing girls to the apartment?"asked Arya suprised. Theon and Robb sometimes lacked about girls but they never brought some homes. Suddenly Arya felt like she missed a part of her brothers life.

,,Don't think you miss something. The girls seem to change every week,sometimes everyday. Plus they always eat MY breakfast."sulked Jon.

Arya couldn't help it, but laugh as always Jon lighted her mood. But she sensed that Jon needed also a lightening of mood.

,,But how is university for you?"asked Arya then.

,,Fine."

,,Liar."snorted Arya.

,,Okay. I is mostly fine but I think I have to make some rules. Rhy always forget to clean the dishes or they come back at two in the morning. Sometimes they forget their keys and then they ring the bell. At TWO IN THE damn fucking morning."complained Jon angry.

,,Okay that is hard. But you can ask mom or dad to sit down with you and the guys and work it out."gave him Arya advice.

,,I don't think that will help. But I can try."answered Jon.

,,Okay and now tell me what really bothers you Jon."

Jon laughed and started ,, There is a girl....

* * *

**Renly**

Slowly he sipped on his beer. As always it tasted expensive. Even the beer was expensive when his brother buyed it. Renly preferred the normal beer you could buy anywhere. But as long as he didn't had to pay the beer, he would gladly drink it.

Sighing he looked Loras Tyrell talking and joking with his older brother Willas. He wished he could just stand up and join them. Of cause it was something he could do and they would welcome him, but it wasn't enough....

Renly wished at theres moments he wre openly gay and could go to see if Lotas would go on a date with him.

,,Loras is quite a catch, isn't he?"rumbled a deep husky voice from behind him.

Suprised Renly stared at the scarred face of the Hound who looked at him with an unreadable expression. Renly never had something against this friend of Joffrey after he got used to his face. But sometimes he wanted to hang a bell around the Hounds neck so he could here him, when he approached.

,,Aren't you with Joffrey making the house tour?"asked Renly.

,,Isn't my house."growled the Hound.

,, true enough."agreed Renly. ,,But still shouldn't you be with the others and steal Robert's Whisky and drink it to get shit faced?"asked Renly.

Because surely Joffrey was doing that now or at least wanted to. Robert never seemed to recognise when somebody drank his Whisky or maybe he just closed his eyes when it came to his son.

,,If I want to get drunk I don't have to steal."growled the Hound. Renly remebered that the Hound was almost always alone at home and didn't had to steal. As far as Renly knew the Hounds father was never gone and probably didn't cared if his so got drunk.

Sighing Renly sipped on his beer

* * *

**Sandor**

Why the hell thought Renly that he needed to steal alcohol with Joffrey? Despite most opinions he had his drinking under control. Hell in contrast to most of the football team he seemed like an angel when it came to drinking.

Again Sandor spotted Renly looking at Loras with a wishful expression. Sometimes Sandor thought everyone must be blind to not see that Renly was gay. But part off ot cod be that Renly flirted with woman and not with man. He even had a reputation as a womanizer like Robert.

His own reputation in terms of girl was that he was a man for one night and not more. Sandor could bet that the girls who actually slept with him did it for a bet. At least the rumours said that he was good in bed and so he had no problems to get a girl once in a while in bed.

Often he had longed for more. Like a relationship or a few dates. But nothing ever came out of it. Every girl refused to go out with him.

His eyes felt on a certain redhead. Sansa was her name Sandor recalled. She looked pretty and chirped like a littel bird with the other Starks and Joffrey. Sandor find himself thinking of the likeness that Sansa would go out with him. But he banished the thought. A pretty girl like Sansa had nothing to do with him.

And even if she doesn't looked like the type for one night and long relationships with him seemed to sent every girl running.

Never once he had a girl from his school, he supposed it was because they didn't wanted to have to face him again. Or have rumours about them and him.  
Most girls used him and he used them.

Once or twice a year he would fancy some girl but it would never lead somewhere.

,,You know she is way out of your league?"asked Renly softly.

,,You know I could punch your face in?"snapped Sandor back.

,,My face is to pretty to get punched in."stayed Renly as a matter of fact.

,,Not when I am finished with you."

,,But with whom would you made good small talk?"asked Renly.

,,I hate small talk."growled Sandor.

,,Oh come on. Admitt it, my person is the one thing worth coming."

Sandor spared himself the breath to argue with Renly further.  
All the guy did was flirting back like a idiot and that made the whole thing really depressing.  
He new he was just the only man who was in reach and tolerated Renlys flirting sometimes.  
The person Rey wanted to flirt with stood with his brothers and Starks plus Joffrey toghether and lacked.  
It even seemed like Loras flirted with Sansa.

Pathetic.

* * *

**Loras**

His eyes travelled back to Renly again, despite his best try to ignore him.

But damn him the Baratheon was just to good looking, it should be forbidden. The young Joffrey seemed to adore Sansa Stark and he made quite a effort to show her, that he liked her. Maybe the two of them would make a nice couple together. At least the looks are matching. Both looked good and togehterveven better, decided Loras. Joffreys good looks were a contrast to the big guy who talked to Renly

Alone for this fact Loras couldn't like the guy, because it seemed like Renly flireted with him. 

Plus the guys half face was a ruin. Of his ear wasn't anything left and a part of his hair was missing were it should be. But it wasn't only the face of him, it was the looks in his face, murderous and dangerous.

,,What did you studied again?"asked Sansa.

Her big blue eyes looked at him with an adoring Spark in them.

Loras knew this look well enough, most woman looked at him like this. His father always mentioned that it shouldn't be so difficult to bring a girl home, with them all falling for him.

If you only knew dad.

,,Fashion design."replied he. 

An other thing his father didn't liked he did, beside not bringing a girl home.Of course he didn't said it openly and told him he would happily pay every bill. But he had seen the disappointed look in his eyes. 

If you only knew dad.

,,Sounds fantastic. Have you already made plans for your future?"asked Sansa.

And Loras had to admit that it was nice to talk with a such optimistic girl.

,,I want to open an own shop or make a design career. I want to be independent."stated Loras.

,,That sounds fantastic and cool. I mean designing your own clothes? If you never open an own shop you have to make me a dress."insisted Sansa smiling at him.

,,I would love to. You are beautiful Sansa I bet you would look lovely."assured Loras her.

Of course she blushed and turned her had away so he wouldn't see it. But he did and felt a bit of shame. After all he would never make a real move for her.

* * *

**Sansa**

Loras was as beautiful as she had heard and he looked even better like the photos she had seen on his Instagram profile. And he just gave her an actual compliment!

For her the evening couldn't have been better. First the wonderful hsusextour with Joffrey and now had Loras complimented her.

She turned her head blushing away and looked in th Hounds eye.  
Swallowing she turned her head away again,she couldn't bear to look at his misshapen face.  
One whole half of his face was moving but scars and his ear was nothing more but a hole.  
She knew she was being shallow but it definitely was a terrifying view.

,,Thank you Loras."replied she still blushing.

,,It is just the truth."said the beautiful Tyrell.

,,Don't flatter her too much brother or you will get fathers Hope's up."interrupted Margeary them.  
,,He always wants Loras to bring a girl home."said Margaery to Sansa.

,,He had never a girlfriend?"asked Sansa sceptical.

,,No never. Father always mourns that he will end up alone if he doesn't find himself a girl."told Margeary.

,,I just want to wait for the right person."muttered Loras and left.

,,So now that my foolish brother us gone you can tell me about you and Joffrey."

,,What? There isn't something between Joffrey and me."replied Sansa blushing again.  
But the mention of Mageary that she and Joffey could be something made her feel warm .  
With his gorgeous green eyes and blond hair he looked like a handsome prince from here fairy tales.

,,Not now. But I can see already the Sparks between the two of you and he wants to make a move."assured Mageary her.  
Wow that were good news.  
Maybe she would have soon a date with him.

* * *

**Joffrey**

He could already feel that he had charmed the Sark girl, it seemed like life meant to be good to him. Not to long and he could ask her out to their first date. After all she was pretty enough with her red hair and long legs. A good catch and maybe even still a virgin considered Joffrey.

But where was his faithful dog? Looking around he saw the Hound talking to his uncle Renly. The both of them shot glares to their littel group but didn't looked like they wanted to join them. Joffrey knew that the Hound always kind of extra gruff and rough with new people.That was one of the things why the dog was so useful, he never seemed to want to meet people or talk to them like Joffrey did. Plus Joffrey was sure the dog couldn't do such a thing, after all his scars were always something people starred at.

That Renly to hold his distance suprised him, normally Renly seemed to enjoy to met new people.

,,It seems like you are going in the same class as Sansa is going."stated Robb

Joffrey could have rolled his eyes at this sentence. The older Stark brother was a way to overprotective in his eyes.

,,Yes it seems so."answered Joffrey trying his best to sound harmless and nice.

The Stark didn't needed to know what he wanted from his littel sister.

A few times he had already tried to ho to Sansa but the older Stark always asked new Questions.

What an annoying jerk.  
But Joffret was in the public and couldn't just tell him to fuck of.  
No he needed to play nice and fair until he could go.

But then a better idea crossed his mind.

,,Hound! Come here!"commanded Joffrey.  
As the loyal dog he was it took him only ten seconds to appear at Joffreys side.

,,Distract him."whispered Joffre in his ear and slipped away.

As soon as he was free a wicked grin spread in his face and he searched for Sansa.

,,Hello Darling."

Sansa turned around with a smile on her face.  
Good.

* * *

**Robb**

He didn't like Joffrey the last bit, but he couldn't follow him because of the damn big brute who stood before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stannis**

Stannis cursed again and grimaces. He hated the situation and every bit of it. Normally there was black and white, right and wrong. But now he could understand the full complexity of making a decision.

On the one side was his duty to his family, the woman he had married. Plus the daughter they had together.

On the other side stood the fact, that he and Selyse weren't a real couple anymore. Sure they were married, but that was it.

Grimacing looked Stannis down at his desk again. Somehow he had the silly feeling that the divorce papers laughed at him. Besides Shireen there was nothing good in his marriage and he was pretty sure that she would much more happy if her parents were divorced.  
But still he had vowed to be Selye's husband in good times and in bad times.

Sighing stood Stannis up and went down to make breakfast. At least one thing he could see forward to, a breakfast with his daughter.  
And Davos remembered Stannis with guilt.

* * *

**Sandor**

When he opened his eyes he knew it was going to be a shitty day.

But for him that was kind of normal. To be Joffreys dog and be with his brother in the same school, having no friends and be really unlike added all up to one big unpleasantness. At least he had his sister.

Sighing he got up and left the house at soon as quickly. To be exactly house was a exaggeration, they lived in a small apartment of the house. Small, dirty and overloaded with stuff was the best way to describe it.

Barking welcomed Sandor and a large black dog jumped at him and licked his face.

,,I too missed you Stranger."muttered Sandor and petted the heavy dog.

Sometime the homeless dog would accompany him on his way too school. Sandor didn't minded the company.

But at the school gate he had to leave the dog behind and he entered school alone. But he wasn't alone for long, soon Joffrey accompanied him.

,,Isn't Sansa lovely?"asked Joffrey and then didn't shut up anymore. God he was obsessed with her, noticed Sandor. Normally that part came later. One time Joffrey became so possessive that he told the girl to get a new boyfriend and she broke up with Joffrey.

,,I am keen to let her seem me play at the football field. Surely she will be impressed."

Sandor didn't said anything, it was true enough. All girls swooned over Joffrey and his golden curls and green eyes. Would they adore him too if he wouldn't have the scars. Would Sansa look at him with adoration in these blue eyes, like she did with Joffrey. Would any girl ever look at him with such eyes? Not with these scars... and mayhaps not even if didn't had them, he was just not handsome and never would be.

The rest of what Joffrey told him ignored Sandor. I just wasn't worth the effort. After all he knew it all. He could shorten it to one sentence: I am soooooo great.

**Arya**

The second day in the school and she had to admit it, she liked it. Mycah, Gendry and Hot Pie were really cool and the teachers were bearable. In Generla she thought she could live with all of this.

,,Are you coming to the football practice?"asked Gendry.

,,No, why should I? I will surely not be one of these girls that will stand at the side of the field and make the cheerleader for some boy. That is just dumb..."growled Arya.

,,No cheerleading,but it is really interesting."assured Hot Pie here.

,,If I want to watch Football I onmy need to turn on the TV. What should be interesting?"asked Arya.

,,For one thing Sandor and his older brother are on the same team and they hate each other. Like literally."replied Gendry.

,,Really, is he as tall and dumb as Sandor?"asked Arya snorting.

,,He is even taller. It is always fun to see the two bullies at each others throats. Plus always something happens during football."added Hot Pie.

,,Okay I am convinced but we still ho to you after that?"asked Arya.

,,Yes of course."promised Hot Pie.

**Sansa**

She was so excited, Joffrey asked her to come to watch him at football practice. It was like he had asked her on a date almost at least. Through she hoped he wouldn't bring the Hound along to an actual date... he was scary and mean as well.

,,Wow you look happy."observed Jeyne.

,,Because I am. Joffrey asked me to watch him at football practice."replied Sansa full of joy.

,,Oh ready? That is so great I will come with you along if it is okay?"asked Jeyne.

,,Of course, maybe you will find yourself a handsome guy."added Sansa

**Sandor**

He cursed the day he and Gregir started going to the same school, when he was tackled again and went down again. Fury stated to built up in his chest, hard and warm making him feel like ripping Gregor into littel pieces was a good idea. It definitely wasn't.

,,Cleganes stopped that!"yelled the coach.

Sandor gritt his teeth at that, it wasn't his fault but or course in their eyes it was. Come on ugly dog, show them a bit to make them silent. Because he could outrun and tricks Gregor, his brother was big and strong, but by no means was he clever. But today he was distracted and it was a really pretty distraction. But the thought of her left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would always be to ugly for such girls.

She is like a princess and I am the ugly monster, we will never be something. The only girls that let Sandor touch them did it because he was ugly but really muscular too and tall, sex with him seemed more off an bet, than anything for them.

The next time Sandor run with the ball he did his best and stayed calm. Sansa isn't going to ruin this for me with her pretty face, thought Sandor determunded. There would never be Hope for them, he had to let go. 

At least he could tricks his brother out and pass the ball. Triumphant he began to slow down when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

,,Cleganes!"yelled the Coach again ,, Damn you too stopped that!

* * *

**Arya**

,,It isn't bad, especially the part where the Hound got tackled. I liked that."decided Arya with a faint smile.

,,Wow typically. You like the part where someone gets hurt, why doesn't that suprised me?"asked Hot Pie ironically.

,,Come on you have to admit that Sandor is an asshole."said Arya.

,,Wow, eyerone knows it, but his brother is an even greater asshole, believe me."assured Gendry him.

,,God, why doesn't suprises me that?"asked Arya ironically.

,,Enough off that matter, but why can't you and Sansa get along?"asked Gendry.

,,Because she is so a bitch. She always goes for a guy, in Winterfell she dated a boy named Harry, they got pretty serious, but she broke up with him. And she likes to gossip all day about boys and it is all about boys and how good they are and nice."growled Arya.

,,But you gossip to, at least you gossips with us."argued Gendry back.

,,I do, but it isn't the same. I gossip about more than hot boys."said Arya.

,,Sandor is a boy."said Gendry wiith a Rosen eyebrow.

,,And he is hot."added Hot Pie. When the two starred at him, he got defensive.

,,What it is true!"

* * *

**Sansa**

**,,** God Joffrey is so good!"exclaimed Sansa. And it was true, he was really good at it and he made points after points.

,,And good-looking too."added Jeyne grining.

,,Yeah that too, but he isn't the oy one."replied Sansa smiling softly and dreamy.

,,Yeah. Sandor is so hot, if there wasn't his face I would totally date him."agreed Jeyne.

,,Really, but he is mean too and he kind of freaks me out."gave Sansa thoughtfully back.

,,He did that, but we were neighbours a long time ago and friends. He was diffrent then, kinder and he didn't had these scars."said Jeyne.

,,When did you were friends?"asked Sansa suddenly interested.

,,When we still lived in Flea Bottom, it was in kindergarden and I didn't knew him much but he was nice, that I know."answered Jeyene.

,,You lived in Flea Bottom?"asked Sansa.

,,Yes but we moved and I never met him again. But I guess they must have moved too. I have a scholarship but this high school is to expensive for anyone from Flea Bottom."replied Jeyne.

,,Oh I can't imagine living in Flea Bottim how is it?"asked Sansa curoius.

,,It is the place of the poorest of the poorest, as soon as my mother got promoted we moved. Are you now going to tell everyone?"asked Jeyne afraid.

,,No I never would. That is yours to tell and I don't judge you for it. There is no shame in being poor."answered Sansa honestly.

,,Thanks Sansa."

The rest off the play they watched and Sansa noticed how the older Clageane always tackled his younger brother.

,,Is it normal that Gregor always goes for the Hound?"

,,No not the last bit, it us pretty common for them to do it all the time. Especially Gregor, when there is even the slightest chance he tries to hurt the Hound."answered Jeyne.

,,That sounds like they shed work on their relationship."said Sansa amused.

,,Oh tell them that. They will be so grateful for advice."replied Jeyne grinning amused.

,,Look the training is over."recognised Sansa.

,,Yup. Do you want to met your crush?"asked Jeyne with a playful grin.

,,He is not crush."argued Sansa, but she cod fell herself blush.

,,Yet. He isn't your crush yet."

They went to the charming rooms of the boys and waited for them. While they waited the made a littel small talk about the weather and all. One time Sansa cought a glimpse of Arya and wondered if she had a boy she went for to watch or if she only came by.

,,I didn't one you would wait for me pretty girl or I would have come sooner."said a honey like sounding voice.

,,Joffrey. You played fabulous."exclaimed Sansa smiling at him and blushing at the same time.

,,Than you, I really did. But it wasn't my best you should come more often and watch me."invited Joffrey.

,,Oh I would like that. Are you coming to the party?"asked Sansa. He father made a party, because his company successfully expanded.

,,Yes, my father I said I had to come. But now that I know you will be there I look forward to it. Don't you too Hound?"asked Joffrey smirking.

At that comment Sansa smile dropped a bit, she hadn't expected that the Hound would be there too. And the glare he gave her told her that he didn't liked the idea either.

,,It is a honor that you will come too."mumbled Sansa polite.

,,Please spear me your fucking polite courtesy."growled Sandor and walked away with looking back.

**Gendry**

,,My father makes a boring business party and I wanted to ask if one of you wants to come along."asked Arya after the training.

,,Only one of us, why can't we come both?"asked Hot Pie.

,,My father said we can bring one person, but not more. He said he didn't wanted a teenager party. But he too didn't wanted us to be bored. So next Sunday, has one of you time?"demanded Arya now.

Oh God, that was his chance, realised Gendry. He was maybe only from Flea Bottom, but he was smart and funny, if he could make Arya see that maybe she would go on a date with him.

,,Sure I would like too...."began Hot Pie, but Gendry kicked him aga9nst his foot, hard enough too make him stop talking.

,,What, can you come?"asked Arya desperate. Gendry spoke his head towards Hit Pie.

,,...I would like to, but I can't."ended Hot Pie his sentence and shot a glare at Gendry which said 'What is wrong with you?' 

,,And you Gendry?"

,,Of course I have time for your party. Just tell me when and where and I will be there."assured Gendry her.

,,Perfect."exclaimed Arya and smiled at him. At this moment Gendrys heart began to beat faster. 

When she walked away from them to met her sister, because they would drive home together Gendry couldn't supress a smile.

,,Oh man, you have cought it bad my friend."said Hot Pie smiling.

,,Yes I have."agreed Gendry.

,,But where are you going to get a suit and all for such a party?"asked Hot Pie.

,,You know that I got that big fund of money, from someone Oh I don't know. I think I want to spent that money on a suit."said Gendry shrugging. He really didn't need to worry about money, afterall the fund was huge. A man with piercing blue eyes and black hair had told him he shouldn't spent to much and be careful. The man had been kind, even through he seemed somewhat cold. But Gendry had liked the man, not only because he was kind and told him about his fund, but too because he looked not spoiled like some rich man.

,,I want to come with you."decided Hot Pie.

,,You want to come shopping with me?"asked Gendry eyebrow raising.

,,Yes, I wat to see the world of the rich and famous."said Hot Pie shrugging.

,,If you want to you can come along."said Gendry.

**Robb**

Where the hell where they? Neither Sansa nor Arya where in his view and it was five minutes past the time they agreed on. He had better things to do, the was a Frey girl he wanted to met....

,,Robb, I am so sorry but I wanted to talk to Joffrey and Jeyne's father can't come and pick her up, can you drive her home?"asked Sansa ans smiled winning at him.

,,Of course."sighed Robb.

,,There you are! It took me a while to find you, and who are you?"asked Arya as unploite as ever.

,,I am Jeyne, Sansa said her brother could drive me home, but I don't want to make any difficulties."said Jeyne.

,,Not at all. Please get in the car and fast your belts. I want to get you home before father reports us missing to the police."said Robb used. It was common knowledge that their father was sometimes a bit overprotective.

As soon as all sat he began to drive and asking Jeyne for directions. They soon made it out of the crowd that gathered after the training. They drove for a while until the saw a football player walking on the sideways.

,,Is that one of your friends?"asked Robb interested.

,,No!"shouted both Stark girls.

Somehow the Hound must heard them, because he turned around and looked at them, exposing his face. A bitter grin formed on his face and he winked at them, before he turned around.

,,I hope you don't judge him because of how he looks."demanded Robb. And he had to admit that the guy looked horrible, but it wasn't his fault that the entire half of his face was burned until it wasn't recognisable as part of a face anymore. Robb began to recognise him, the Hound they called him if he was right. He had seemed impolite and rough but Robb thought it was because of how he looked and not how he was.

,,No."shouted both Stark girls again.

But he thought to see a flicker of guilt.

,,He is just horrible like Joffrey."explained Arya.

,,No Joffre isn't horrible, the Hound is."shot Sansa back.

Robb rolled his eyes, that happened more often than it should. Sansa ad Arya where at each others throats all the time, trying to claw each others eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandor**

Damn it he needed new suit, the one he wore was much to small and if he moved the slightest it would be ripped open. For a small moment Sandor cursed alll his useless muscles, but then again it wasn't just them, he had grown again. Oh God, what if he would never stop grow until he was as big as Gregor. He grimaces at that thought. It was bad enough that he looked like he did. He didn't needed to be as tall as his brother too that would be just bad.

He had gone to the bathroom, the only one in their apartment, much to small for three grown mans and always covered in things Grgor let lay around. In his own room was no mirror, partly because there was no space and partly because even he didn't wanted to see his face daily.

,,I am home."echoed slurred words through the house. Sandor grimaced at that sound, it was his father and he was drunk. Again. But ti be honest with himself, his father was more drunk than sober these days. But at least the Lannisters still sent Paychecks to his father, because Sandors grandfather saved the life of Tywin Lannister's father.

,,Have you any money?"asked Sandor even through he knew it was hopeless. His father NEVER gave him money, he drunk it all. To the luck of them all Tywin sent only part of the money as a check and paid theee rent and other basic things before he gave them the money. It was kind of embarrassing, but Sandor was glad that Tywin didn't seemed to trust his father, because you couldn't trust Sandors father.

,,No. But you have don't you, they pay you, aren't they?"slurred his father. And that was kind if right, but Sandor saved the money for college and university and other important things.

,,It isn't so much and I spent all on food."shouted Sandor back. And it was partly right, he did spent it on food, but he saved most.

His phone rang and Sandor started at the massage.

,,Do you want to hang up in the mall?"rode the littel text and it was from Renly. A littel suprising if he was honest. He only had Renlys number, because the mobile phone was a gift from Renly at his birthday. That was after Renly learned he didn't had a mobile phone. Sandor was still suprised that Renly actually bought him a present.

,,Of course. When?"rode Sandor back.

,,Right now would be best, Same place?"

,,Aye."rode Sandor back.

,,Son do you have money now?"asked his father from the couch.

,,Sorry dad no, but I have to go."said Sandor before he fled from his house.

Outside Stranger waited and Sandir gave him part of a sausage he had as a leftover the big dog looked happy about that and left him again.

**Renly**

Sandor took his sweet time until he showed up.

,,I thought I would never see you."exclaimed Renly good natured and winked at Sandor.

,,What the hell are we doing here?"asked Sandor gruffly instead of a greeting.

,,I need a new suit for the party. Do you have one?"asked Renly curious. He was kind of sure that Sandor didn't even possed one, after all he only saw him once in a suit and that was before Sandor had grown again.

,,No not ready and I don't think I will but one, it seems like I am still fucking growing."replied Sandor annoyed.

,,Sad, I thought I would actually get to see you in a suit, but don't worry we will find a good suit I assure you."said Renly.

,,Didn't you listened I don't want a fucking suit."growled Sandor.

,,I know, but you will need one."said Renly amused.

,,I can't Renly I don't have the fucking money."snapped Sandor back and tensed.

,,No problem I will pay."said Renly shrugginf like it was nothing.

,,I am not a fucking charity case."growled Sandor and he looked really pissed of.

,,I kniw, but if you come without a suit you will look like one."said Renly. ,,I will buy a suit for you because I have the money. After all it isn't like it's really mine. My father and grandfather made it, I am only spending it."

,,Okay, but don't think I owe you anything."growled Sandor. Renly nodded, of course Sandor would say that, like Renly even thought like this. But he didn't argied with Sandor, that wouldn't get them anywhere.

**Arya**

,,I don't want a dress!"growled Arya and began to sulk.

,,But Honey you will need one."said Lady Catelyn withan raised eyebrow.

,,No!"shouted Arya and ran back to her run. Why did her mother always wanted to make her more girly she didn't needed that! Sighing she sar down on her bed. 

,,Come on Arya you know mom only wants the best for you."said Jon calmy.

,,Maybe she wants the best for me,but the best isn't a dress. Why can't I be me? Why do I have to change? It is sexistic that I have to wear a dress, you don't have to!"complained Arya angry.

,,You are right, but will you at least look presentable?"asked Jon softly.

,,What do you mean by prsentable?"asked Arya.

,,Yoy t-shirt which spells Fuck you isn't presentable."said Jon grinning.

**Gendry**

,,The rich are insane."concluded Gendry everthingh he had seen in the last hour.

,,Yup, completely and undeniable insane."agreed Hot Pie.

,,What is wrong with them? There are suits that cost more than our apartment. Damn it wecodby the entire house and there would be money over."growled Gendry. It was so frustrating to buy things here.

,,By the way how are they all doing?"asked Hot Pie. Instantly Gendry knew that Hot Pie asked apot the family that had adopted him.

,,Oh they are all doing good."said Gendry and looked around in the shop which they had chosen.

So much suits and ties and everything you need as a 'gentleman'. Gendry felt as if he was in the wrong place.

* * *

**Nedd**

He couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at the boy Aray had brought with her.

,,Excuse me, but I didn't cought your name."said Nedd looking at the young man. He couldn't believe what he saw. Blue eyes,black hair, broad shoulders.

,,I am Gendry Waters, Sir."said the boy looking somewhat uncomfortable.

,,You don't need to call me Sir."said Nedd amused.

The boy nodded obviously relieved and walked after Arya. It couldn't be, could it? It was one thing to be an womanizer but an entirely other thing to cheat in a relationship. But Robert didn't cared much for his marriage, but would he broke his vow? Yes he would decided Nedd. He would have to ask Robert to be sure.

,,Nice party."said Robert and nodded at him with a smile in his eyes.

,,Robert I think we should talk."said Nedd.

,,Oh we can do that in a minute just wait a second. Stannis where is your wife, I miss her lovely face."asked Robert amused. It seemed rather impolite to Nedd to ask such a thing.

,,She is filling for divorce."said Stannis somwhat shrugging. He didn't seemed particularly sad about that.

,,You don't seem to be sad."said Catleyn carefully and watched Stannis closely. Neddswife looked sad about that but Nedd knew that Stannis and Selyse ignored each other mostly in their marriage.

,,It was going to end sooner or later and she said she won't fight over Shireen eith me, so it is fine."said Stannis.

,,But was is the resoun, were you so bad in sex?"asked Robert amused. At thus comment Stannis clenched his teeth and shot his brother a warning look.

,,Robert not everything is about sex."then Stannis turned around and left the room.

,,Wow you always liked to piss him of, but that? You really crossed a line there."said Renly and looked at Robert disappointed.

Nedd excuse himself and followed Stannis out on the porch. The lawyer stood there looking at the forest and seemed lost in thought.

,,Do you want to talk?"asked Nedd soflty. He didn't knew much about Stannis, only that he stood to his word and did his duty and he seemed rather sad. Even as a child he had a seriousness which he didn't seemed able to bear.

,,You don't have to do this. I am not a joy to have around and you are the host."pointed Stannis out. 

,,I know that, that is why am here and try to be a good hist, by talking to you. But you want to speak, did I got that right?"asked Nedd.

,,I don't know. The divorce isn't unexpected. I kind of wanted to do it myself and I am glad she did."said Stannis carefully.

,,But why did you want to divorce her?"because even through they only tolerated each other, Stannis had never seemed to mind that.

,,Because I am apparently gay...or bi for that matter."replied Stannis without hesitation. Nedd nearly choked on his drink.

,,Why do you tell me this?"asked Nedd him with wide eyes.

,,Because I want to tell everyone, but not at the same time."said Stannnis shrugging.

,,But why me?"asked Nedd.

,,Why not?"asked Stannis back.

**Sandor**

,,Do you follow Joffrey everywhere, like a love sick puppy?"asked the adopted son of the Starks, Sandor hadforgotten his name.

,,No.", Sandor hoped that word should settle the matter and the man would leave him alone.

,,Really, you where at the last party, whether Starks and Baratheons met and now you are here, I heard you are Joffreys littel dog following him around."replied the guy with a smug smile. That made Sandor wanting to choke the guy.

,,And I heard you are an idiot, seems true."growled Sandor back, running out of patience. Then before the littelshit could sat more he left him standing there.

,,What did you said to Theon?"asked a angry voice and Sandor looked down only to look at the younger Stark sister. Arya if he remebered correctly.

,,What the fuck matterts it to you?"asked Sandor annoyed.

,,He is my brother and you are only a guest here, so watch it."snapped the littel bitch and turned around and walked outside.

Interested Sandor followed her, he could see some big dogs running outside. No they didn't looked like dogs, the looked more like wolf's. Oh Gods they were wolfs! Seemed like something typically rich people did. They bought wild animals and hold them like pets. But these direwolfs didn't looked like they were wild, or at least not like really wild direwolfs.

**Stannis**

He sipped occasionally on his champangerand sighed. The divorce paper were filled and he felt some guilt. The marriage shod never have been. Bit at least it gave him Shireen. She was worth all the arguments with Selyse.

As a lawyer he had no business being at Nedd Starks welcome party, but still he was here, because Robert insisted.

,,I hope you at least try to have fun."interrupted Robert his thinking.

,,You said I should come, not that I needed to have fun."argued Stannis calmly.

,,No, but finally your wife is your ex wife. Now you can try out bachelor life and use it. There are so many woman out there."said Robert dreamily. They both knew that marriage never stopped Robert from seeing other woman, but Stannis let it drop. They had that certain conversations much to often, for his liking.

,,The divorce isn't over yet."replied Stannis calmy.

,,But soon it will be. Than we can finally see if you are really as boring as you always seem."teased his brother. Stannis clenched his jaw and shot his brother a glare.

,,Don't look at me like this, if it wasn't for Shireen I would think you are still a virgin."said Robert shrugging and walked away.

,,Don't let it affect you. Robert means his best, even if he doesn't say so."explained a warm voice behind him.

,,I am glad that you joined me on this occasion."replied Stannis.

,,I am to."said Davos sming slightly.

**Sansa**

,,That is lady, she is my wolf and that is Grey wind he is Robbs."explained Sansa smiling at Joffrey, who only shot a bored glare at the wolves.

,,They don't interest me, I only want to spent time with you."replied Joffrey in an instant. He was so sweet! Gods, Sansa could see them both going to school holding hands and kissing in the breaks.

,,That is very nice to say, of you Joffrey."replied Sansa flattered.

,,It is oy true, do you want to show me your house?"asked Joffrey and smiled at her charming and winked. Could a wink ever have been so gallant and good looking? Sansa didn't thought so.

,,I think I will come with you, than we can show around Sandor too."interrupted Robb then and glared at Joffrey. Frowning Sansa looked at her older brother, somewhat unsettled her about his behaviour towards Joffrey.

,,I don think the Hound will appreciate it. He has fun with his own kind and seems fine. Better we don't interrupt him."argued Joffrey and pointed at the Hound.

The view took Sansa by suprise. The Hound played with Gosth, Jon's Wolf and seemed to have fun. Something about Gosth always seemed disturbing, because he was so quit and never made any noise. Other people than Jon and Arya were only tolerated by Gosth. But there he was playing with a Stranger and enjoying it. 

,,I am sure he can continue with this later."argied Robb back.

,,Good, go and ask him."said Joffrey finally crossing his arms. Hopefully Joffrey wasn't to upset, she could oy hope he would come around. Surely Robb must have gotten something wrong, his behaviour was false and inappropriate and soon he would see so too.

,,Sandor?"called Robb out. But the Hound didn't really seemed to hear him.

,,You have to do it right. Hound?"shouted Joffrey. And truly the Hound nodded shortly Anton before he began walking to wards them. All joy the Hound may have felt playing with the wolf left his face until he stood before them, glaring at them with his unreadable face.

,,What the hell so you want?"asked he grufly.

,,Would you like to join us on a house tour?"asked Robb. Bit in truth it was a command. Sansa could see that he shot the Hound a glare which said, say yes!

,,Sure."said the Hound shrugging.

,,Good, are we fine to go now?"askedJoffrey Robb hotly.

,,Yes, now everything is fine."said Robb and began walking.

,,That as you know is the house."began Robb pointing at the house and then began explaining it architecture. Joffrey seemed bored in an instant

The whole tour was no fun and as soon as it ended, Robb used it to dragg them out again. It seemed like he didn't wanted Sansa and Joffey to spent a second alone and without constant annoying company 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stannis**

It is kind of a curse to have a crush on Davos. Not only is Stannis still married (The divorce papers aren't completly signed yet),but Davos is married too and he us happy. Stannis may be many things, he is cold and hard, but he isn't mean. He would never even try to attempt to get Davos in a uncomfortable situation were his boss trying to seduce him. 

But to look at Davos and know there us nothing for him, is hard. Despite the things everything some people say, he has a heart and feelings. In fact it seems to be his cause to fell deeply without being able to act on that feelings.


End file.
